This project is to determine the in vivo loading data from total knee joint replacements. These new joint replacements will have incorporated within the body of the tibial components the required telemetry circuitry to telemeter from the device seven channels of loading data. These will be used to record the loads on the device allowing for the determination of the three forces on the three moments on the tibial components.